


Lifesaver

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich & Yevgeny [22]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dead svetlana milkovich, EMT Ian Gallagher, First Meetings, Hospitalization, Kid Yevgeny Milkovich, M/M, Parent Mickey Milkovich, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Single Parent Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Yevgeny and Svetlana have a terrible car accident, resulting in Yevgeny being in a hospital. Mickey sits by his bed everyday and eventually meets Ian, an attractive EMT who was part of the first responders at the accident, and who saved Yevegny's life.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich & Yevgeny Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich & Yevgeny MIlkovich
Series: Gallavich & Yevgeny [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735285
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	Lifesaver

Mickey was at work, he worked as security in a museum. It was a pretty relaxed job since no one really had intentions to steal anything during the day and most of his shifts were during the day. SO he spend the whole day staring at pictures or stones, sometimes it got pretty boring, but whenever a tour guide was in the room, Mickey made sure to remember everything they said, so Mickey could tell his son about it whenever he took him to the museum.

Yevgeny was five now. Mickey had never thought he could love another persona s much as he loved that child. It was just Yevgeny’s mother who made Mickey’s life hell whenever she could. Years ago, Terry had forced him to get married to Svetlana after forcing him to have sex with her. He hated that woman since then. That woman had fucked him while he was beaten to a pulp and barely conscious to make him straight and when she got pregnant – allegedly by Mickey – Terry had forced them to get married. For Svetlana that had been a good deal, as long as she was married to an American, she couldn’t be forced to leave the country. She didn’t care how Mickey felt about it.

Mickey hated her and thought of having a child with her – but Yevgeny… well, he didn’t want to have anything to do with him at first, looking at him had hurt him and tortured him for some time… but he couldn’t help himself, eventually he learned to love the little baby. And he decided that he could keep hating Svetlana and his father but love his son – and he could be the kind of father he never had, and he could be a better parent than Svetlana.

So, since Yevgeny’s first word had been “papa” instead of “mama” Svetlana and Mickey had been at war. Because, Yevgeny may have said “dad” first, but he had said the Russian version, which Svetlana taught him, so it wasn’t really clear who won.

It was a quiet day at the museum, when suddenly hell broke loose. Not In the museum, but for him personally. Over his walkie talkie he was asked to come to the front desk, he followed the request confused, there the receptionist and the boss waited with serious faces.

“What’s going on?”, Mickey asked.   
“Mr Milkovich… we just got a call from the police… there was an accident…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An accident.

A fucking accident.

A car speeds up, doesn’t see another car coming, a crash, three people dead.

Mickey didn’t give a fuck about the couple in the other car, police evaluated that it had been their fault – they deserved to be fucking dead!

Then there was Svetlana. Dead, too. Mickey didn’t feel as relieved about that as he thought he would. He didn’t feel good about it. He had hated her, but this wasn’t right.

And then there was Yevgeny.

Small, innocent, 5 year old Yevgeny. Not dead. Yet.

Mickey hadn’t left Yevgeny’s bedside in the hospital once. He sat there, watching his son with hawk eyes. The machines he was connected to were bigger than he himself, a bandage was wrapped around his small, blond head. His arm in a cast and scratches on his small, pale face.

If the ones responsible for this wouldn’t be dead already, Mickey would kill them.

Mickey had been here for three days.

A soft knock from the door got his attention, Mickey looked in the direction of the open door, there stood a tall redhead with an EMT uniform. He nervously looked from Mickey to the child and back.

“Hey, sorry to bother you… I- I’m Ian Gallagher, I was one of the responding EMT’s at the crash… are you his dad?”   
Mickey nodded and swallowed hard, “You saved my son?”   
“I did my best”, Ian nodded slightly, he looked to Yevgeny again and came further into the room, “How is he?”

“Still unconscious… the doctor said, they expect him to wake up. What does that even mean – expect him to wake up? So, there is a possibility that he might now wake up? Wha-what are the chances? Why does no one know anything?”, Mickey’s voice was trembling.

“I’m sure he will wake up”, Ian said softly, “He’s a fighter, I knew that from the moment I saw him at the crash.”   
Of course, Ian didn’t really know anything about Yevgeny’s medical condition. And he hoped, he didn’t give Mickey any false hope, but he seemed to need someone who told him it would be okay.

Mickey looked up at the ginger, he was grateful for his attempt to calm him.   
“The doctor said, he would be much worse if the EMT’s didn’t help him so quickly. Thank you for saving him… Ian, was it, right?”   
“Yeah, Ian. And your name?”   
“Mickey, he’s Yevgeny.”   
“That’s a nice name…”   
“You think so? I hated the name when I heard it the first few times. His mother named him after her father, who sold her into prostitution, great idea”, he shook his head.

Ian bit his bottom lip, “I heard she didn’t make it”   
“Yeah, she, uh, died on the way to the hospital.”   
“I’m sorry for your loss.”   
Mickey merely shrugged, his thoughts weren’t at Svetlana at all, just at Yevgeny, “Fuck, when he wakes up, I will have to tell him his mom’s dead… fuck”, he ran his hands through his hair.

Ian was confused about Mickey’s indifferent behaviour towards his wife’s death, but he took it that Mickey was just overwhelmed with fearing about his son.

“Can I do anything for you?”, Ian asked, “Get you something to drink or to eat… when was the last time you ate something?”   
Mickey shrugged, “Which day do we have?”   
“Friday.”   
“Then two days or something.”   
“You should eat something.”   
“I can’t leave him… what if I leave and something happens to him?”

“The doctors and the nurses will take care of him. Nothing will happen to him, Mickey. Yevgeny is fighting hard right now and when he wakes up, he will need you in a good condition, okay? I bring you down to the canteen, we eat something and then I bring you back up and you can keep watching him, okay?”

Mickey eventually agreed do get something to eat with the man, he indeed felt week and hungry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian came to visit Mickey every other day, he asked how Yevgeny was doing and encouraged Mickey to talk about his memories of him and his son.

Ian wasn’t sure what, but something kept drawing him to the man and his son. He felt kind of responsible for the child, after all was it him, who took care of Yevgeny and stabilized him when he found him at the crash scene. It was the first time he had to deal with a little child being hurt on his job.

It seemed like Mickey had no one else to talk to.   
After three weeks, Yevgeny still showed little progress. Mickey was completely on edge. Ian had witnessed someone trying to talk about Svetlana’s funeral, but Mickey just said “I don’t give a fuck, I have more important things to care about” a hundred times. More important things were just Mickey sitting at his son’s hospital bed, waiting for some miracle to happen.

Ian was with him again. “Hey, how are you?”, Ian asked softly and handed Mickey a coffee he got from the Starbucks outside, it was expensive but better than the hospital shit.   
“I don’t know”, Mickey mumbled, “My boss said I have to come back to work by next week. I can’t lose that job, the insurance is paying for all of this. But I can’t leave him alone. He needs me.”

Ian sat down next to him in a chair and put a hand on his arm, “Is there anything I can do?”   
“Can you let miracles happen?”   
“Unfortunately, not, Mickey.”, he rubbed his arm gently, he looked down at Yevgeny. He was such an innocent little angel… he was a tough little fighter and so was his dad.

Ian’s had subconsciously wandered down Mickey’s arm to his hand, until he was holding his hand gently and they both sat there in silence, neither even noticing their hands touching.

The door opened and a nurse came in, Ian and Mickey woke up from their little trance and quickly pulled tehri hands away from each other, Ian bit his lip embarrassed and didn’t look at him, “Well, I should leave you two alone. I, uh, got a shift starting in half an hour”, he said and quickly left the room.

In the elevator he took a deep breath.   
“Get your shit together”, he thought to himself, “That man just lost his wife and has a kid in a coma, you got no business flirting with him”

His own stupidity was annoying him sometimes. Of course, he thought Mickey was attractive… it was part of the reason Ian came back checking on him and Yevgeny. He felt the strange need to be with Mickey, to help him through this. He was attracted to him, for more than just the looks. He was attracted to this man caring so deeply about his child. It was probably Ian’s daddy issues bubbling to the surface again.

But it was pointless – the guy had a wife and a kid, so he was probably straight and just made him feel uncomfortable by just randomly holding his hand. Or he wasn’t straight though wife and kid, but Ian had promised himself to stop dating the hide-and-seek kinda guys.

“Stop this, this not about you”, he said to himself, “He’s grieving, he might be losing his child. Don’t be so selfish.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian didn’t show his face for almost a week. Mickey found himself missing the ginger’s presence in the room. Sometimes he was the only thing that kept him from freaking out completely. He was the only person he could talk to – which was strange. He practically didn’t know him. He was just some EMT… but he was the EMT who rescued his son.

When Ian eventually came back, he looked as nervous and shy as on the first day.   
He softly knocked on the door and when Mickey looked over to him, Ian just showed an insecure smile and held up the coffee in his hand. Mickey smiled back and Ian came in.

“Thanks”, Mickey mumbled when Ian handed him the coffee.   
“How is he doing?”, Ian asked giving a little nod to Yevgeny.   
“Better, apparently.”, Mickey smiled a bit, “Show’s more brain activity, his body is more responsive. They will take him off the breathing machine tomorrow and then they will… see what happens. Sometimes I don’t know if this is a hospital or a game show where they guess the answers, just that they get money even if they’re wrong.”

Ian was relived that Yevgeny made some progress, he smiled lightly and sipped on his coffee.   
“Did you find a solution with your work?”   
Mickey shrugged, “I went back to work two days ago, I don’t have a choice but to go to work. And the rest of the time I’m just here… waiting. I just hope I’m here when he wakes up. I don’t want him to be all alone when he wakes up.”, he looked at Ian, “Where were you anyways? … I mean, you didn’t come by the last week. You don’t have to, of course, you got a job and a life and all that.”, he mumbled and looked away from him again embarrassed.

“I didn’t… want it to be weird. That’s all. I’m sorry.”   
“Why weird?”   
Ian bit his bottom lip, not sure if he should remind him on the weird thing he did, “The hand-holding thing. I don’t know how it even happened, why… I’m sorry, it was weird.”

Mickey looked at him with raised eyebrows, “You worried about that?”   
Ian shrugged.   
“Well, I’m glad you’re here with me”, Mickey said and looked at Yevgeny again, “You’re the only person I see these days apart from him. On some days I swear just talking to another person is keeping me from holding this whole hospital hostage until they fixed my boy. I feel comfortable around you.”

Ian’s lips tugged into a smile.   
“What do you think how fragile my masculinity is that I’m being weird about you holding my hand when I’m sad?”, Mickey mumbled and shook his head, the thought seemed to almost amuse him.   
Ian shrugged, “I don’t know. Most straight guys would find it weird.”   
“Straight guys, huh?”   
“Yeah, I mean, you are straight, right? With the wife and the kid… are you?”

Mickey looked at him with raised eyebrows again, “Why are we talking about my sexuality now?”   
“Sorry”, Ian said quickly and looked at his coffee, “That was weird, I shouldn’t have said that wrong time, wrong place, none of my business at all, sorry. Now it’s weird, isn’t it? I made it weird now.”   
Mickey was smiling at him, he had never seen Mickey smile as much as today, Yevgeny must really be better, “Yeah, it’s a little weird now.”   
“Sorry”, Ian said quickly.

They sat next to each other awkwardly. Well, it was awkward for Ian, Mickey was amused by the ginger. It was another reason to keep him around, he distracted him from Yevgeny sometimes, just enough to make him feel better for a few moments, make him happier.

“I’m gay”, Ian said after about three minutes of silence and almost hit himself for just blurting it out for no reason whatsoever, “Just so you know, I’m… you know…”   
“Gay”, Mickey repeated.   
“Yes.”   
“Yeah, I knew that.”   
“Really, how?”, Ian asked surprised, which made Mickey chuckle.

Mickey chuckled.   
It was the closest thing Mickey got to laughing in like a month!   
Ian was proud of himself to have made Mickey chuckle at him.

“First of all, you’re wearing a rainbow bracelet whenever you’re not showing up in your uniform. Second, there’s a rainbow pin on your backpack. Third, I saw you checking out the ass of the male nurse and fourth, it’s really fucking obvious, Gallagher.”

Ian rubbed his hand over his forehead and grinned, “Right, the bracelet was a gift from my little brother Liam, he made it in school for me. Which nurse though?”   
“The one male nurse with the dark hair.”   
“I can’t remember checking him out”   
“You did. I remember, because so did I.”, he said and sipped on his coffee.

Ian looked at him with big eyes, “So, you’re…”   
Mickey looked at him, “I still don’t see why we’re talking about this at all, Gallagher.”   
“Right, sorry, it’s weird, I’m weird, sorry. It doesn’t matter”, they sat in silence again for two minutes, “Though it would explain why you don’t really care about your wife’s death.”   
Mickey looked at him from the corner of his eyes, “That’s one step too far.”   
“Sorry”, Ian said again and just looked at Yevgeny, “I’m gonna shut up now, I’m just gonna be silent now.”

Mickey nodded, but he was still smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later.

Mickey sat next to Yevgeny again, the breathing machine was gone, and the child was breathing on his own, the doctors said he could wake up any day now. Mickey was reading books to Yevgeny every day about pirates and firemen.

Mickey read the story about pirates and was holding Yevgeny’s hand, when he felt Yevgeny’s hand moving. It wasn’t something new by now, Yevgeny’s hands and fingers had started reacting to touch during the last days – a good sign in the doctor’s eyes – Mickey squeezed Yevgeny’s hand lightly and kept reading.

He almost didn’t notice Yevgeny opening his eyes until his soft voice appeared, “Pops?”   
Mickey almost had a heart attack, he looked at him. Yevgeny’s blue eyes were half open, he looked at him tiredly and confused. Mickey almost started crying.

“Yevy, hey, how are you? I’m so happy you’re awake”, he smiled down at him and stroked over his blond hair. He quickly called a nurse by pushing a button next to the bed.

Yevgeny was still sleepy, and the nurses and the doctor pushed him out of the room while they had to check on Yevgeny. Mickey was very reluctant to leave his son alone in the room, but the people needed space.

When he leaned outside on the wall, he saw Ian approaching.   
“Hey, Mickey, what are you doing out here? Is everything okay with Yevgeny?”   
Mickey started grinning widely, “Yes, he woke up. The doctor is checking on him right now, he woke up”   
“That’s fantastic, Mickey!”, Ian beamed at him, Mickey nodded and then they were hugging, neither was sure, who hugged who first, but they stood in the hallway hugging until the door to Yevy’s room opened again and Yevgeny’s doctor informed them about Yevy’s condition.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey woke up a few days later in his bed. He had spent the last days with Yevgeny, who got better every day. Mickey was extremely warm. He had celebrated yesterday that Yevgeny would come home soon, he needed some fresh air. He slowly got out of bed and went to the window, he opened it to let the cool air of the early morning hours into the room. He sighed and turned around, his eyes fell on the bed and his jaw about fell to the ground.

There lay Ian. Ian Gallagher was in his bed, without a shirt on, and Mickey couldn’t tell how much clothes he was wearing underneath the blanket. He also noticed now that he himself was only in his boxers – did they have sex?

Mickey remembered that Ian had brought him home the evening before and they had celebrated together by having some drinks in Mickey’s living room. That was pretty much about it.

He slowly went back to the bed and sat down on his side, leaning against the headboard, watching Ian. The Gallagher slowly woke up due to the movement on the bed. He opened his eyes and looked up at Mickey.

“morning”, he said smiling.   
“Morning”, Mickey mumbled.   
Ian chuckled, “Oh shit, is it really weird now?”, he slowly set up.   
Mickey rolled his eyes, “Just… can’t remember a lot from last night”, he admitted and quickly lifted the blanket to check if Ian was wearing boxers – he was. But that didn’t mean they didn’t have sex, right?

Ian laughed and put the blanket back down, “We didn’t sleep with each other, Mickey.”, he reassured him.   
“Really?”   
“Yeah. We made out though, kissing for hours and shit. And you wanted to fuck me.”   
“Did I?”, Mickey bit his lip, great, he probably behaved like an idiot last night.   
“Yes, you were all over me and wanted me to take you on the couch. But I didn’t.”

Mickey nodded, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to molest you”   
Ian chuckled, “You didn’t molest me, Mick, I wanted to fuck you. But you were drunk, and I was afraid you wouldn’t remember the next morning. And I was right, you don’t even remember the kissing.”   
“Oh, I will, it’ll come back to me in a few hours, probably.”

Ian smiled at him, “I could also remind you now. Except if you only find me attractive when you’re hammered, I can also just leave, and we can act like this never happened.”   
“No”, Mickey said quickly, making Ian grin, “Oh, stop grinning at me like that”

Ian chuckled and then leaned in to kiss Mickey like he had done yesterday evening.

When Ian leaned back again, he just smirked at Mickey with a raised eyebrow.   
“And? Any memories?”   
“Not yet, we should continue that”   
Ian grinned and nodded and pulled him back into another kiss, more passionate this time. Mickey ran his hand through Ian’s hair and Ian let his hands wander over Mickey’s body.

Ian pulled him on top of him, mimicking the situation of the evening bevor. Kissing sober Mickey felt as great as kissing drunk Mickey, just that sober Mickey was a bit more concentrated and didn’t try to dry hump him – even though Ian certainly wouldn’t mind.

Ian’s phone interrupted them.   
“Sorry, I have to leave the sound on in case my boss calls”, he mumbled and reached for his phone, “Shit, it’s my boss, I have to take that”

Mickey shrugged, he didn’t leave Ian’s lab, who accepted the call, he still had his hand on Mickey’s lower back, keeping him in place on top of him.   
“Gallagher”, Ian said into the phone.  
Mickey smirked and leaned down to place a kiss on Ian’s shoulder.

“Now?”, Ian asked while Mickey made his way to Ian’s neck, “It’s my day off, what about Susie?”, Mickey kissed Ian’s neck while letting his hands wander down his body, over his abs, “Yes, I understand. Yes, I will be there. Okay, Bye”

Ian ended the call and sighed, Mickey pulled back and looked at him, “Guess that means you have to go.”   
“Yes, I’m sorry, a colleague got sick. I wish I could stay longer”   
Mickey smiled, “It’s alright, you gotta save some more lives, Gallagher.”, he kissed his lips again and then climbed down from him. Ian smiled and got up, he got his clothes together and stole another, deep kiss from Mickey before leaving his house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later.

Mickey was preparing some lunch when someone knocked on the door. He went to check on the visitor and was surprised to find Ian in front of his door. He started smiling immediately upon seeing him, Ian smiled back. Mickey let him in, “What are you doing here?”

“Two things. One, I noticed I still don’t have your cell phone number”, he said and held his phone out to Mickey. Mickey typed in his phone number and gave it back, “And two, I wanted to ask if… well, if you would like to go out with me on Friday.”

Mickey bit his lip and scratched the back of his neck.   
“You mean like a date?”   
“Not like a date, a date.”   
Mickey sighed, “I’m sorry, Ian, but I really can’t. I’m getting Yevy home tomorrow, I need to take care of him.”

“Oh, right. How is the little guy?”   
“He’s fine… yeah, he’s good. I haven’t told him about Svetlana yet though.”   
“You’ll find the right moment to tell him”, Ian reassured him, “So… what do you think when you would have time to go out with me… I mean if you want to at all”

Mickey lowered his eyes to the ground, “I do, actually. I mean, I’ve never been on a real date, but I would like to just spend time for you for a while, the thing is just… I don’t have time. I have a job and I have a child who is a half-orphan now, who is recovering from an accident. I have to put Yevgeny first right now regarding every aspect of my life.”   
“And that includes dating”, Ian realised sadly.   
“Yes, it does. I just don’t have time for… whatever this is between us, I wish I had. But it’s not fair towards you or Yevgeny to try this right now. I’m sorry.”

Ian smiled lightly, he took Mickey’s hand in his, “It’s okay. That you’re such a good dad is what attracted me to you in the first place.”, he looked at him and he decided for himself that he couldn’t just let go of this man like this and risk never seeing him again, “You know what, I will wait.”, he said and nodded, “Today in one year I will call you, and if you still remember me then and want to go out with me then, I will take you on a date.”

Mickey looked him in the eyes, “You would wait a whole year? For me?”   
Ian nodded, he reached his hand out and ran it through Mickey’s hair, “You’re someone really special, Mick, I know that. You need time to adjust to your new life, I respect that, but I’m not giving up this easily. I will put it in my calendar, see?”, he got his phone out and opened today in a year in his calendar.

**Call Mickey**

Mickey smiled, he knew he had to wait that year, Yevgeny needed him now more than ever and he just didn’t have the time for a relationship with the hot EMT. It wouldn’t be fair towards Ian. But it was a shame that he had to wait for a year to touch that body again.

“You know”, Mickey said, “It would be shame if you would wait a whole year to go on a date with me just to find out afterwards that he sex isn’t good.”   
Ian looked up at him confused, “Why wouldn’t the sex be good?”   
“I don’t know. But you should make sure that the whole fuss is worth it, shouldn’t you?”

Ian looked at him and smirked, “Yeah, I should”, he pulled him close to him, “I should make sure of that right now in your bed.”   
Mickey nodded and kissed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey and Ian made sure the sex was worth it a few times. And in the evening Ian left with a sad expression. He insisted on saving his phone number in Mickey’s phone so he could call Ian when he need him “no matter what it is or how late it is, you can always call me”   
They had kissed again and Mickey almost couldn’t let him go.

**A year later.**

Mickey knew exactly which day it was. He had anticipated this day for a week now. Today Ian Gallagher would either contact him again or Mickey would have to bury his hopes of a relationship with the caring EMT.

He woke up early in the morning, took a shower, got dressed, woke up his son, prepared breakfast for Yevgeny, prepared Yevgeny’s lunch while the child ate his froot loops, made sure Yevgeny got dressed weather-appropriately and brushed his teeth. Half past seven, he checked Yevy’s school bag again and then put child and bag in his car, drove Yevgeny to school and then to work.

Yevgeny had started school a month ago and Mickey was insanely proud of everything the boy accomplished. The crash had left no long-time brain damage, although for a time the kindergarten teachers had been worried about Yevgeny for a while because he had been behind the other children when they all learned to write their names. Now Yevgeny was okay, and he developed fine.

When he was at work, he had time to finally look at his phone for the first time since the early morning. There was a new text message.

 **Ian Gallagher** : Hey, remember me?

 **Mickey** started grinning widely.

 **Mickey** : Ofc, been waiting for this message

 **Ian Gallagher** : are you at work?

 **Mickey** : Yes, start in 10 min

 **Ian Gallagher** : When do you get home today?

 **Mickey** : around 5

 **Ian Gallagher** : Okay, I will talk to you then – if I can survive these last hours

 **Ian Gallagher** : You can’t imagine how much I wanted to call you these last days already

 **Mickey** : Trust me, I can

Mickey quickly changed Ian’s name in his phone to just **Ian** and then wen to start his shift.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey and Yevgeny came home around 5.   
“Pops look someone sits on our stairs. Is he a homeless guy? Can we give him money?”   
Mickey looked to their stairs and started smiling when he saw Ian Gallagher sitting in the bright sun, his orange hair shining brightly.

“No, he’s not a homeless guy, Yevy. He’s a visitor for me.”, Mickey said and got out of the car, he took Yevgeny’s schoolbag from the trunk and the boy climbed out of the car himself. Ian stood up when they approached him.

“Hey”, he grinned at Mickey widely, “I thought coming here would be easier than to call. Hope you don’t mind.”   
Mickey smiled, “I don’t mind at all.”, he said and could barely stop himself from just going for it and kissing that man again.

Ian looked at Yevgeny, “Hey, Yevgeny, I’m Ian.”   
Yevgeny waved to him shily.   
“Okay, why don’t we go inside?”   
“Pops, can I watch TV before I do my homework?”   
“Yeah, sure, but only because I have to talk with Ian alone.”, Mickey said while unlocking the door.   
Yevgeny looked up at Ian again, “You should visit often.”

Ian chuckled and they entered the house. Yevgeny quickly ran to the TV and turned it on all by himself and just then took off his shoes. Mickey and Ian still stood by the door, they just looked at each other.

“Yevgeny seems to be fine.”   
Mickey nodded, “Yeah, he’s great. Tough little guy, he started school now, he also processed Svetlana’s death quite well, even though he refuses to go to sleep without the stuffed bear his mother gave him, but that’s normal.”   
Ian nodded, “I’m glad you two are okay. And you? You can handle everything well?”   
Mickey nodded, “Being a single dad isn’t easy, but I got this.”

Ian smiled, “So… do you think you have time to go on a date with me now?”  
Mickey bit his bottom lip, “It’s a bit complicated.”

Ian sighed, “Oh fuck, I knew it, you met someone, didn’t you?”   
“What? No. I’ve been waiting to see you again for a whole fucking year, Gallagher. I want to date you and shit, but… I don’t have anyone who can watch Yevgeny right now. My cousin Sandy is coming back from prison next month, then she could watch him.”   
“Mickey, if I have to wait for another month I would probably just straight up die.”   
Mickey smiled, “Don’t be so dramatic. My suggestion would be that, you know, we have a date here. I sent Yevgeny to bed early on Friday, you come here in the evening, I’ll cook us something and we do date-stuff.”

Ian smiled and wrapped his arms around Mickey, “That sounds good.”   
“Yeah?”   
“Yeah. Friday, around seven?”   
Mickey nodded.   
“Good, just… let me have one kiss, please. I’ve been wanting a damn kiss for 365 days now.”

Mickey grinned, quickly checked if Yevgeny’s eyes were still glued on the TV, and then kissed Ian. Ian leaned back against the front door and pulled Mickey against him. They were kissing for a few minutes and both were barely able to keep their hands to themselves.

They both panted lightly when they pulled back, “Yep, still worth it”, Ian mumbled which made Mickey laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**2 ½ years later**

Mickey lay on Ian on the couch, he had his head resting on Ian’s chest, the Gallagher ran his hand through Mickey’s hair, he had his eyes closed too. They just relaxed on this Saturday afternoon, keeping each other warm while it snowed outside.

Yevgeny came into the living room to the two men.   
“Are you sleeping?”, he asked.   
“Yes”, Mickey mumbled, Ian opened his eyes to look at Yevgeny and smiled.

“What’s up, Yevy?”   
“I need help with my homework.”   
“You can do your homework later, Yevy, go play something.”, Mickey mumbled.   
“I need to do it now, pops, get up I need dad to help me.”   
“Me?”, Ian asked.   
Yevgeny nodded, “I have to make a presentation about one of my parents’ jobs.”   
“And why my job and not your pops’?”   
“Because being an EMT is much cooler. And when I say that you rescued me when I was little maybe my teacher will give me a better grade.”

Mickey chuckled, “You’re a little genius, Yevy”, he mumbled and sat up, he and Ian sat up on the couch properly, so Yevgeny could come between them to ask Ian his questions about being an EMT.

In the evening, Mickey lay down beside Ian and leaned over him to kiss his lips, Ian put his phone away to pay his boyfriend attention. Mickey kissed down his neck.

“Mick… you aren’t mad that Yevgeny wants to make his parent-job presentation about me, are you?”   
Mickey stopped kissing him and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, “Why would I be mad about that? Your job is way more interesting and cooler to a little boy than mine, plus he’s so gonna get the brownie points from his teacher for the my-dad-rescued-me story.”   
“Yeah, but… I’m not his real parent, you are.”

Mickey smiled at him softly, “Is it a problem for you that he sees you as dad?”   
“No, I love it”, Ian said sincerely, “I love the two of you, I love that we are a family.”   
“Then what’s the problem? Literally nothing in the world makes me happier than Yevgeny calling you dad and seeing you as his parent on the same level he sees me. When we got together I just hoped he would accept you as part of my life and eventually his life and not see you as some kind of attempt to replace his mom or some shit – that he goes to his school and says you are his dad is the best scenario there is for me.”

“Really?”   
“Yeah, really. You’re Yev’s dad, we’re his parents, he’s our son.”   
“I love it when you say that.”   
“I know”, Mickey smiled, “And that’s why you don’t have to be afraid I’d be mad or upset or some shit just because he decided that you got the cooler job. And now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to go down on my boyfriend.”   
"I love you so much, Mickey", Ian whispered.   
"I love you too, lifesaver."   
Ian chuckled and kissed Mickey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later.

Yevgeny walked up to the front of his class. His dad gave him one of his EMT jackets, so he could wear it for his presentation.

“My dad’s name is Ian and he is an EMT, which means ‘emergency medical technician’. He wears a uniform and drives around in a big ambulance. An EMT’s job is it to help people who are injured, they give first aid, stabilize them, and bring them to a hospital if needed. So, basically, my dad’s job is it to save lives. EMT’s are called when there was a shooting and someone is injured, when an accident happened at someone’s home and also when there was a car accident. When I was five, I was in a big car accident and I almost died, but my dad was the EMT who came and rescued me. If he wouldn’t have helped me and brought me to the hospital in the ambulance so quickly, I would maybe still be sick or dead. And because my dad rescued me that day, my dad and my pops fell in love. Because of this I think that EMT is the best job in the world.”


End file.
